Tomatoes
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: Rin dragged Maki to eat bento together on the roof... and something terrible happen...


**Rin dragged Maki to eat bento together on the roof...**

* * *

"Maki-chaaaannnn!"

During lunch breaks, Maki who already open her bento, ready to take one of her food, turned to Rin who suddenly came into her class and ran toward her.

"What now?" Maki said putting down her chopstick.

"Let's go to the roof! I want to eat lunch there." Rin replied excitedly.

"ha? why you not go there with Hanayo?"

"um, Kayo-chin said that she can't because there are something that she should finish in the club room when Rin asked her so." Rin mumbled as she looked down.

 _'Ah, that's right. yesterday she also said it wasn't it?'_ Maki thought, remembering what Hanayo said when they all come home together.

"But Rin, why should in the roof? Wasn't in class is enough?" asked Maki curious.

Rin just grinning to Maki.

"You will know the feel Maki-chan! Eat on the rooftop is different than eat in class!" Rin replied, pulling out Maki from her class to go to the roof.

"Hey, stop! mou Rin! At least let me close again my bento before we go to the roof!" Maki shrieked as she tried to pull her hand from Rin grip.

"So you want to, Maki-chan?"

"How can i reject it? You even dragged me like that. mou ..."

"Yatta!"

"And before that, where is your bento, Rin?"

And then Rin realize that her bento were in her bag and she forgot to take it with her when she received a chop on her head from Maki.

* * *

Maki just nodded while eating her bento when Rin was telling her story yesterday after school.

For a moment Maki didn't hear Rin chatter because Rin was staring at her bento.

"Maki-chan, you brought a lot of tomatoes today." Said Rin who still stare on Maki bento.

Maki stopped chewing her food and following where Rin staring at.

"Ah, this is? Well I asked my mom to put a lot of tomatoes today." Maki replied as she took one of her tomatoes, put it into her mouth and chew it.

Their bento had different contents. But only one of their bento contents are same, that was the tomatoes. A coincidence indeed, although that Rin have are not much than Maki have.

"And your tomatoes looks tasty. Maki-chan, give me some!" Rin said as she tried to pick one tomatoes from Maki bento.

Maki was surprised because Rin hand trying to take her tomatoes. Reflex Maki lifted her bento to avoid Rin hand.

"Ueeehh, Rin. Eat your own tomatoes. Didn't you bring tomatoes too today?" Said Maki who still trying to keep Rin hands away from her bento.

"Rin do but not much and delicious as Maki-chan have. Come on, give some to Rin." Rin's hand still trying to pick Maki's tomatoes.

"No!" Maki shouted as she stood up and ran away from Rin. Rin was surprised because suddenly Maki running away from her. Rin putting her bento down then chasing Maki to get her tomatoes.

And there they are chasing one with the other fighting over Maki's tomatoes.

"Maki-chan, just a little! Come on, don't be so stingy like that!" Rin shouted while still chasing on Maki.

"NO! Just eat yours! Don't take someone else has!" Said Maki shouted and try to avoid Rin.

"Rin have is not much compared with yours! And Rin not take without asking because Rin already asked it to Maki-chan!"

"NO! You may take the others but not the tomatoes!"

"But Rin wants the tomatoes, Maki-chan!"

"No-aahh !" Maki yelled suddenly because her legs slipped.

BRUK!

Maki fell. And her bento are scattered right in front of her.

Rin stopped chasing and shock because seeing that incident just now.

Maki sat and stared at her bento, then to Rin.

"Aaahh! I'm sorry Maki-chan! I didn't mean to chase you and make you fall like that and- ah! Anyway Rin apologized because it was after you and make you drop your bento!" Said Rin quickly because Rin knew Maki will scolded her for making her dropping the bento. Rin just looked down and closed her eyes, imagining something terrible will happen.

"Rin ..."

"Y-yes?"

"My bento…fall..." Maki said trembling. Slowly a tear fell from her eye.

"Yes ..." Rin replied, tilting up her head to see Maki. And Rin saw some tears slowly fell from Maki eyes. And Rin realized that what she saw was far from what she imagined.

"My bento's…fall...ha...ha..." said Maki stared at her scattered bento. Her tears still flowing down.

And Rin run to Maki and trying to calming Maki from what just happen.

"Aahh Maki-chan. Calm down. It was only bento-" said Rin tried to calm Maki.

"Ha...yes, you…right. It's just...just...a bento..." More tears flowing down from Maki eyes.

"Aahh Rin wrong! Rin apologize! Maki-chan, take Rin's bento! All of them! if it's still not enough Rin will buy again in the cafeteria for Maki-chan!"

"But... the tomatoes..." Maki said stuttering as she looked at the tomatoes were scattered along with the bento contents.

"Rin will find it! Rin will also bring it tomorrow for Maki-chan! Rin promise! And please don't cry Maki-chan!" Promise Rin trying to comforting Maki.

"Is it true?"

"Uumm! It's true! Rin promise! For now Maki-chan can eat Rin's bento! Rin will buy a juice for Maki-chan!" Rin said after she help Maki back to the seat then run to the drink machine to buy a juice.

* * *

After Rin cleared the mess that she did earlier, and after going to find Maki and herself a juice, Rin sat down exhausted and drinking her juice beside Maki who was eating her bento.

"Haaahh, in the end Rin just drinking a juice." Rin sighed.

"Who's fault that made me dropping my bento? And don't forget that you owe me Rin! So, tomorrow bring me tomatoes!" Maki replied while giving a chop to the head Rin.

"haaii." Rin mumble.

"And it's for one week!" Said Maki grinning.

"Eehh! But it just- oowww!" A chop landed on Rin head.

"You've promised before." glared Maki.

"Urk."

A moment that sound is the sound of a low grunt Rin sorry she had promised to bring Maki tomatoes for one week. Maki just stay quiet and enjoy the bento has Rin while staring at the clear sky that day.

"Maki-chan does really liked tomatoes nya? Until crying over it earlier after dropping it and-ooowww!" Once again a chop landed on the head of Rin.

"Wha-what do you expect? Not only my tomatoes are falling, but all of them! Thank you for it! Hmph!" Said Maki pouting.

"Eehh?!"

"And thanks to you again because of it you have to bring me tomatoes for one week, Rin." Maki grinning on Rin.

Rin sighing and grumbling because of it.

"Nee, Rin ..."

"What?" Said Rin is still grumbling.

"You are right."

"About what?"

"Eating bento on the roof is different than eating bento in the classroom." Said Maki after swallowing her food, then smiling to Rin.

Rin turned and smiled at Maki because hearing her words just now. Well, she's still regretting about what happened earlier, but Rin happy because Maki could smile again.

"Nee Rin. Don't tell the others about what happened earlier. If I hear one of them talk about this, I'll hit you later." Said Maki glaring to Rin.

In the end, an 'eep' escaping from Rin mouth and a chuckle from Maki.

* * *

 **haha**

 **i know that feel, Maki...**

 **it hurts, lol...**

 **for you who already read this fic, thanks...**

 **sorry for bad grammar...**

 **and hope you like it ^o^**


End file.
